


To go boldly

by Petra



Category: Promethean Age Series - Elizabeth Bear, Ship Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: Christofer Marley seeks a new vocation.





	To go boldly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giglet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giglet/gifts).



> Spoilers regarding the ultimate fate of two main characters. For [](http://giglet.livejournal.com/profile)[giglet](http://giglet.livejournal.com/), who wanted Will the brainship with Ben Jonson as his brawn, which was better left to someone else.

_Circa 2500 A. D._

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that?"

Kit smiled at the boy behind the counter with all the patience he could bring to bear. "I would like some information on joining your ship program."

The boy blanched, revealing a skin tone that matched his ears' shape, both pointing at his mixed heritage. "But you're healthy."

"Am I, now?" Kit shrugged. "Nevertheless."

"We work with people who are physically disabled," the boy said slowly.

There was no reason on Alpha Centauri why the term should make him think of Will with a sharp pang. Will had never been so, nor would he have turned to these madcap carriage-makers to right him. "Only with them? That's a shame; you see, I'd rather like to volunteer for the program."

"It would leave you --" the boy glanced at Kit's frame with a measuring eye but no apparent lascivious intent. "Completely, permanently incapacitated."

"Ah, but with a spaceship of my very own." Kit spread his hands. "I've had enough years in this body that I'd welcome a change."

The boy frowned. "Sir, even with rejuvenation, you can't be over two hundred. Are you certain?"

Kit closed his eyes. "Christ wept, child, you have no concept."  



End file.
